Faithfully
by Lex in Wonderland
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are childhood friends, knowing each other since Blaine stood up for Kurt in the 3rd grade. Later they reunite when Blaine transfers to McKinley in his Jr. Year. What happens when both boys start to develop feelings for each other? Will their love survive? Will they even admit their secret to each other? Read to find out. M for Later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

"Stop it!" Kurt screamed as his barbie was thrown back and forth over his head by two boys who just enjoyed torturing him, Azimio and David Karofsky.

"I said stop it!" Kurt hollered louder.

"Did you hear that?" asked Azimio.

"Yeah...the little fruit wants his toy back." They both laughed devilishly and Azimio gave a wicked grin as he grasped the doll his hand.

"I did, the little fairy wants his toy back," Karofsky responded, and pushed the smaller boy into the sand, getting Kurt's new jacket filthy with sticky sand. "He can." He hovered it over Kurt, who tried to grasp it in his hands until tiny doll parts rained down on him as they were severed from the plastic body of the doll. Kurt cried and Karofsky smiled and kneeled next to him, "I said you can have it...but I never said you could have it in once piece." He gave a smirk and smacked Kurt across the face, making the other boy cry harder, and evil chuckles to pour out loudly from the boys who towered over him.

They two boys continued their laugh fest until-

"HEY! Leave him alone." Kurt opened his sopping red eyes to see a curly haired boy standing only inches away from his head.

"What do you want...Queerison?" Azimio mocked.

"Ok, for one, that's not a clever name, and two, stop picking on this kid. Just because he likes Barbies, you think he's gay?"

Both boys rolled their eyes. "What's it to you?" Karofsky pushed the other boy to the ground, at least, until he leaped back in the air, leaving the two other boys astonished. "I'd leave him along by you, or I'll tell Miss Molly."

Azimio and Karofsky scoffed. "Miss Molly won't do jack!" Karofsky offered.

"Or, I could l tell ." The boys gave a frightened stare and ran off. The boy gave a smirk and smiled down at Kurt.

"Hey," Blaine offered his hand. "Get up." Kurt reluctantly took his hand and The boy helped him up, the doll parts falling to the ground.

"And here," The curly haired boy set down his lunch pale and book bag and took off his cardigan and handed it over to Kurt. "They dirtied up your jacket, you can wear this till it's washed." Kurt gave an appreciative smile and took off his dirty jacket and replaced it with the thin-striped cardigan sweater. Blaine sat down on the edge of a sandbox and reassembled Kurt's Malibu Barbie.

"And...Good as new." Blaine straightened up the dolls flip-flops and bathing suit and handed it back to Kurt.

"Thanks...?"

"Blaine." The boy finished. "Blaine Anderson." The two boys shook hands and smiled.

"Thanks for helping me, Blaine Anderson."

"My pleasure, Kurt Hummel." The pale boy gasped and sputtered.

"Uh...How did you know my-"

Blaine released a chuckle and gave a smile. "I've talked to that Mercedes girl before, she's sweet. She's told me a lot about you." A blush settled over his cheeks. "All good things of course."

"Good." They heard the bell ring and Blaine picked his up lunch pale and book bag up again, letting a strap on his back settle on over his arm.

"Hope to see you again Kurt Hummel." Blaine smiled and walked over with his class and to his classroom.

"You too Blaine Anderson."


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Back, Old Friend

**Beginning Note: Hey Everyone! I hope all of you liked the first chapter of** _Faithfully_ **. If you haven't already read it...well, why are you reading this? Go, read the first one! I'll wait...*Waits* Did you like it? Ok, good...You're caught up. Anyway, that all took place when Kurt and Blaine were in the same grade, but their ages are just a year apart. It's confusing, but...just roll with it! Anyway! Chapter 2, about their reunition after not seeing each other since 6th Grade. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last...if not more (Or less, whatever)...ANYWAY! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **10 Years Later** :

Kurt walks into William McKinley High School, aka, his assigned hell for the last 4 years. At least everything has lessened. For now. In the meantime of not seeing Blaine since they parted ways in the middle of the summer between the end of 6th grade and the beginning of 7th; when Blaine's family moved to Westerville when his parents got opportunities in their respective fields (Medical for his dad and Law for his mother), Kurt had made some friends.

There were his "girlfriends" such as his bestie, Mercedes Jones and his on again-off again enemy in his constant swerving feud with _the_ Rachel Berry. There was also girls like Tina Cohen-Chang, the "newly reformed" Santana Lopez and her (as her girlfriend sometimes put it) "Lady Lover" in Brittany S. Pierce. He never really interacted with Quinn, though.

He also had some "guy friends" like Finn Hudson, his former crush, and now Step Brother. You got his "best bro" in Noah Puckerman and the rest of the cool Football team guys, so...just Mike Chang and Sam Evans (Though he never really spoke to Mike either). That was pretty much it for the guys.

There was one person Kurt really, truly missed. His childhood best friend, Blaine Anderson. The boy that charmed his way into his heart. Triangle Eyebrows, Bowties, Gel and all...

It was nice to have someone around who...understood him, per say. Little did he know that he his life was gonna be flipped, turned upside down.

* * *

Kurt carefully entered his combination, attempting to not mess it up five million times like the last 3 years. When he hears the unmistakable voice of a boy he used to know. He turned his head, and there he was.

The One...The only...Blaine Devon Anderson. He was clad in fitting red capris pants, a yellow cardigan with a black polo underneath, and a pair of the brightest pink sunglasses you'd ever see, along with his signature bow tie.

His smile still gave him chills...

Kurt could swear his heart skipped a beat when Blaine looked at him. He wondered if Blaine remembered him.

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel? Is that _you_?" He strutted over, a wide grin taking up his face as he took off the sunglasses masking his eyes and took in the boy in front of him. And how much he's changed. "Wow!, I barely recognized you! You look so...mature now! Puberty definitely paid off!"

Kurt released a nervous laugh and nodded. "It's nice to see you too, B."

Cutting to the chase, Blaine engulfed Kurt into a big bear hug. Wow, he still had a strong grip as ever.

"God! I've missed you, Kurt!" Blaine said as he released Kurt from his grip. "What's it been...5-6 years?"

"Yeah," Kurt just confirmed softly.

"Wow! That's too long if you want my full, honest opinion." Kurt just smiled. It's all he could do without giving away what he really felt.

"Well, I better head to the principle's office, I don't know who Mr. Schue-"

"ICANSHOWYOU!" Kurt hollered in a rush, which, got everyone's attention directed at him. "I mean...I can show you where Mr. Schue is...I have him for Glee...and History."

"Glee? There's a _Glee Club_ at this school?" Kurt nodded nervously but tried not to show it. "Huh, I should check it out, I do love to sing. You know that better than anyone."

Kurt just offered another soft 'yeah', not finding any more complicated words from his extensive bilingual vocabulary selection as he got lost in Blaine's eyes.

"Well, I'll be right back. Mother Nature's callin'...see ya soon Kurt." Blaine headed off to find the nearest restroom, leaving Kurt alone once again.

 _Oh boy_ , Kurt thought, _This is gonna be an_ interesting _year_ _..._

* * *

 **Ending Note: Like the second chapter? I do! Then again...I am _very_ biased considering...Anyway!, I'm sorry to leave you on a "cliff hanger", even though, it's not _really_ a "cliff hanger"...But, I _guess_ you can call it that if you want. The third chapter will be up shortly as well...It will basically be Kurt showing Blaine around and more...least...that's what I'm planning on writing! I hope you are enjoying **_Faithfully_ **so far...Also, I plan on re-writing/tweaking** _The Boy on the Milk Carton_ **(Maybe)** **. I was told by someone that it's cartoonish, rushed, and inaccurate...Tell me what you guys think. And a guest told me this, so I can't respond. I'm gonna do more research on homophobia in the 1970s, and, well, the 1970s _in general,_ to see if I can make the story more accurate. I promise to try my best. Anyway, as always, thanks for reading, and thanks for all of my loyal readers.**

 **~Lexi in Wonderland**


End file.
